


Descent

by our_end



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ficlet, Heavily Formatted, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_end/pseuds/our_end
Summary: Very short. A small insight into a devolving Squip.





	Descent

  * activation 
    * loading…



Adjust tie.

  * input: no errors



Adjust tie.

Adjust tie.

                    ḧ͕̰̏ͣA̢ͮ͆̂̎͆͛s͚̼̯̺͌͒̏̍̌ͫ̚̕ ̤̀͜t̵̘̱͙̺̬̭̑o͗̄͏̜̣̮͖͈̰̻ ̤̦̞̖̖̜͐͐b̥͓͓͚̥̈̃E̙̤ ͈̫̎̉̆ͧ̐p͎̫̭̥̘̯̉ͫ̂̋̐͜E̢͓͓̺̋̀ͨR̖̱̞̳͖̂͑̋̅͜f̙̊E̦̪ͬ̎̔ͦc̷̝̙̦̥̉̔̓T̰̹̤̩̤̽̈͊

Cross hands behind back.

<cancelled> Adjust tie.

  * input: slouching
  * output: nervous stimulation
  * output: verbal correction



                     

                      -A̢ͮ͆̂̎͆͛- ̤̀͜t̵̘̱͙̺̬̭̑o͗̄͏̜̣̮͖͈̰̻ ̤̦̞̖̖̜͐͐b̥͓͓͚̥̈̃- ͈̫̎̉̆ͧ̐p͎̫̭̥̘̯̉ͫ̂̋̐͜-R̖̱̞̳͖̂͑̋̅͜f̙̊E̦̪ͬ̎̔ͦ--

 

  * input: Michael Mell
  * output: optic nerve blocking



Adjust tie.

               Ugly ugly UglyUGLLyugLYU-

  * instability detected 
    * scanning… 
      * hardware integrity 100%
      * software intergrity %̶̘̥̤̫́̾̃̓̾̅͜8̷̨͖̜̙̝̻̱̏%̸̧̛̭̹̐͗̍̀̀̂̊̚͝5̶̛̭̙͓͉̝̆͆͠4̵̧̥͚͔͙̞͎͑̐̉̽̒͗̕̕͠



 


End file.
